carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JaffaCakeLover
Thank you for helping me with this wiki about these great games, I only have the PSX version of Carmageddon 1, So it would be great if you could take care of the PC versions, Thank you, Mundano fan 01 14:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) * Please tell me you've at least PLAYED the PC versions, they are like 20 times better than this totally not a downloaded rom of the PlayStation game I got today! Also, does the manual have any descriptions of the drivers, or the names of their cars? You could even scan it and shove it onto www.replacementdocs.com if you had the time and means! JaffaCakeLover 00:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't played the PC versions, And the manual is lost, sorry 09:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC Can you create an page about the Tracks in each game and each version, I know about couple in the PS version, Chiller, damn.... can't remember more, Can you do this for me? Mundano fan 01 15:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Can do, just don't know how to organize them yet... by environment (city, desert, etc.?) Seems a bit much having one page for each and every single race! Might be harder to do than the cars though - windows won't recognise that i've inserted the Carmageddon / Splat Pack game CDs! Could do a list of levels in each game, then work it out from there I guess. JaffaCakeLover 16:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Navbox I put the code into MediaWiki:Common.css that allows the navbox code usable. However, Template:Navbox does not work very well on Wikia as things like , , and other HTML table code doesn't work well with parser functions on Wikia, unlike Wikipedia. Forum:How to make a Navbox? has some tips from other users on how to make a good navbox on a Wikia wiki. Also, I've made you an admin here.--Richardtalk 17:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Introducing myself Aloha. I'm a huge Carma geek, I have the original and TDR2000 + Nosebleed Pack (all of which I've played to death and know inside out), and played Carpocalypse Now to death but sadly I no longer own a copy. I also have the N64 version and my flatmate has the PSX version, neither of which I could be that bothered with beyond a few races but I know the cheats to quickly look up information on both counts. Unfortunately I've never played the Splat Pack, Game Boy version or 3D mobile version so I doubt I can be much help there. Funnily enough I was just thinking a couple of days ago how good a Carmageddon wiki would be and lo and behold, here it is. I'm particularly interested in the canon, such as there is one, and hope I can make productive contributions to this wikia :) Sordyne 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Not checked this wiki for a while: A belated welcome aboard! Do you have the manuals in your N64 and PSX versions? I can find roms of the console versions but not manuals: It'd be nice to glean some more info from them, and maybe you could get them scanned in for replacementdocs.com! Also, do you ever remember the Nosebleed Pack being sold at retail? I cannot find any evidence of this anymore! At the mo I am just adding pictures and references to the racers, but it's the levels / environments that're the next big job (which is why it's being put off -_-)! JaffaCakeLover 14:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::*Heh, I haven't checked it in a while either. Thanks for the welcome ^_^ I don't have the manuals I'm afraid; my N64 copy was second hand from Gamestation and my flatmate doesn't have the boxes or manuals for any of her DVDs/games. The only manual I have is the PC original; I'll try and dig that out. The Nosebleed Pack I downloaded. It was also included in the Sold Out re-relase as part of the full game, not sure about other re-releases. I don't recall the Nosebleed Pack ever being sold at retail independent of the main game. On the plus side, since I first posted here, I downloaded and completed a rom of the Splat Pack so I know that one decently enough now too (although still nowhere near as well as the original or TDR, lol). Sordyne 20:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! =D For a minute I thought that I was the only one adding to the wiki, and every one else died or something :P But it's alright: I spend time away from other things I do as well. As for my Carmageddon, well, some of the pages I created REALLY don't have any content about Carma1, but its not because I don't play it. Actually, it works great. The only thing is that the timer runs way to fast, a problem with recent computers, I think. When I have time, I'll try to work around that. {EspyoT} 17:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Some images need to be deleted When I uploaded the icons in Carma2, they were 32x26, with a black background, and named after their in-game name. Now that the icons in this site follow a different patttern (32x32, transparent background, named "Icon_C''X''_''name''" where X is the game and name is an informative name), I figured I might as well change C2's icons as well. I managed to get them in 32x32, and removed the background, but there is nothing I can do about their name. Thus, I uploaded them again, now with a new name. This means that the images named "Icon_''code name''" are now useless. Can you delete them? I don't have the rights to delete images. Make sure you don't delete the correct ones, only the ones with 32x26, black background and named Icon_''something''! PS: I'm working on adding transparency to CarmaTDR's icons, so ignore that for now. {EspyoT} 16:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Done. I'm not sure what options the 'regular' users get, but you could have used the Move option to rename it, then the Update option to put the new image in. The long way is neater though; no redirects. I'm looking at the TDR2000 maps, but the tools are tricky and my PC is being raised from the dead! JaffaCakeLover 18:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, one can't move images for some reason. I figured that moving an article is a possibility, but not with images, or else I wouldn't have bothered you. {EspyoT} 21:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) About my writing You already noticed this: Some of the sentences I write could be better. There is a perfect reason for this: I'm from Portugal. Though I have a good experience with the English/American language, and it just improves over time, I still write some flawed sentences. So I'd just like to thank you for correcting me whenever I write something weak; and also to let you know that I don't feel offended, like "Hey? What's this guy's deal? Is he trying to one-up me?". Nothing like that. I'll try to avoid such writing errors in the future, but until then... I'll just try not to be clumsy :P {EspyoT} 21:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Glad we've understood each other on that! JaffaCakeLover 15:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *Also, a smaller thing: about 40% of the incorrect things I write are pure and simple distraction. That doesn't explain anything, but it's just that, at times, you might think that I really don't have a clue of what I just wrote, whereas in reality, it was just me that didn't pay attention. Sometimes, a single word that got left over from a previous version of a sentence is enough to make it weird. {EspyoT} 15:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Janitor request It'd be nice to ascend to the janitor class. Not because "Daw! I also want to be a moderator! *moan*", but because there are some things that need to be done that the regular user can't do. Amongst them are deleting pages and renaming templates. There are several pages that should be deleted, and if I were a janitor, I could do that without much hassle. There are also templates that are named in a certain way whereas templates of the same kind are named something completely different. I don't know why, but regular users can't move templates nor categories. Now, if I get to be a janitor, I won't delete pages I'm not sure off, and I won't customize the Wiki 100% at my taste (specially because janitors don't have much authority), but I will start doing things that need to be done. Also, I'm not sure if the name of that class is janitor, but you know what I mean: that class that can delete articles and move special pages. I'd ask the founder, but everyone else's been a bit absent from this Wikia :/ {EspyoT} 21:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) **I did actually look into "rewarding" you with these moderator powers a few days ago, but couldn't find the darn option! Maybe I have the power, maybe someone else does... Will look again soon! JaffaCakeLover 21:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Espyo, What pages are you going to delete ? -.- Mundano fan 01 15:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't think I need to delete any pages at the moment. By the time I wrote that, there were some templates or something that needed to be deleted, but I don't think there's any now. {EspyoT} 13:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hell Car There are a few image files in the game code to skin a small car with the registration plate "Hell". This could have been a prop car for Hell, but it cannot be found anywhere on the level. Hell Car is a noncar of the Ring of Fire level. Check this out: --Mastro666 00:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Patches. Hi, I left a message asking about glitches on the C2 discussion page but I have decided to ask you directly as you seem very knowledgable when it comes to Carmageddon. Would you happen to know what glitches would affect C2 and C3:TDR2000 on windows vista? (Im getting the Sold Out C2 and C3 double pack so it most likely a uk edition and it may be uncensored but I cant be sure yet) And if there are any glitches, what patches would you recommend? Ouroboros Omega 00:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still on Windows XP, so don't know how they run on Vista or 7. I'd assume it's trickier, but possible. My TDR2000 is by Sold Out and it's the zombie version, so chances are high the double pack is too... but if it has a BBFC rating on the cover then it'll be the blood version. :As for patches, I can only recommend this page here, where they ALL live. :*For TDR2000, try UK Blood Patch, then The Nose Bleed Pack, Nose Bleed Patch (maybe), Nose Bleed skins crash patch. :*For Carma2, which patch(es) to use can be a little confusing: I think it's Blood Patch then UK Blood V2 Patch. Reading this should help a bit! JaffaCakeLover 11:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! I'm a spanish Carmageddon fan and I want to contribute to this great wikia with an article from a glitch that I discovered some years ago, but I can't upload it :( I have the images online, I have the text ready, but when I'm going to publish it, a captcha appear, I write it down but nothing happens, "Save" buttons appear grey and I can not continue. What should i do? JaviBonus 23:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, write it down where? Are you filling out the CAPTCHA correctly? You read the wobbly writing in the box, type what you see into the text box below it, and press Enter (with your I-bar still in the text box). If you can't read it, there's a little refresh button that changes the question. JaffaCakeLover 11:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::http://carmageddon.wikia.com/wiki/Pinball_Glitch -> Finally I could upload the article, the captcha didn't appear anymore... but i'm having some problems with the size of the images in it. Please, it would be helpful if you can tell me what errors I've made :) Obrigado! JaviBonus 23:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Snip Moved the important discussion to the main Talk page. Should probably go on the Community Talk page or something, but blah. JaffaCakeLover 18:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ToDo's in the portal. I've been looking at the Article of ToDo's, and thought that some of those things should (or could) be taken care of sooner or later. Beta images moving to Prototype images, asking WarriorRazor for help with the Expansion/Graphics packs, even getting starting time for the missions! Perhaps an admin like you can help out? 11:00, May 6, 2013 (UTC) (Breakin'Benny when not logged in) Forking Hi Jaffa, It looks like you've decided to fork. I just want to make sure everything is handled properly. I see you have a notice up on the main page. You're allowed to link to an on-wikia discussion about the fork on your main page, but not a direct link to the new wiki. I have removed that. Remember, you may not delete or otherwise remove content from this wikia, as that is considered vandalism. Further (and related), you must make it clear in your discussion that users have a choice on whether to move with you or stay here on Wikia, and the discussion of forking has to be kept to the announcement itself, which means you can't change templates or add a notice. In the past, we have had problems with admins moving to a new fork, but also staying and trying to influence the direction of the wikia they have left. We haven't removed rights from departing admins, unless they have tried to harm the wikia or use it to promote their own, but there can be a serious conflict of interest in trying to run what will become two competing communities. Because of these problems, I would ask that those who have chosen to leave remove their admin rights at Special:UserRights. This will also make it clearer to any future editors who to contact if they need help, and staff will be available for that until new admins are found. If there are questions, let me know - I'm here to make everything as smooth as possible :) Ducksoup (talk) 18:44, August 13, 2015 (UTC)